


Lost without a Map

by Ericka_the_Rat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pre-Canon, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericka_the_Rat/pseuds/Ericka_the_Rat
Summary: Dr. Robotnik and Agent Stone find themselves lost in the woods after a test run with some new badniks goes wrong.Robotnik tries to convince himself and Stone that he doesn’t care what happens to him, but when Stone doesn’t return after leaving to find food, Robotnik finds it much harder to pretend he’s not worried.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Lost without a Map

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stobotnik fic, and the first fic I’ve written in a while, but the Stobotnik discord had me wanting to write again, so now I’m doing that!
> 
> Thank you ‘cookingwithcyanide’ for the beta read!!

Agent Stone placed the last of the doctor’s new ‘badniks’ on the ground around the field the government had given them permission to use as a testing ground, so long as they didn’t cause too many explosions. “Okay Doctor, all set up,” he stated as he walked back towards said doctor and the helicopter that brought them there. 

“Excellent!” Dr. Robotnik replied as he began powering up the robots, controlling them with his gloves. Stone stood to the side of the doctor as he watched as the bots started to fly around the field. It seemed like they were working perfectly, which didn’t surprise Stone, at all. Robotnik was incredibly brilliant, his invention’s worked 99% of the time.

Suddenly, the bots began shaking; Robotnik hit the controls but they refused to move, until they suddenly started launching themselves in different directions around the field and into the trees before exploding.

Robotnik and Stone quickly moved behind the helicopter to avoid being hit. Then one of the bots hit it from the side opposite where the men were standing. 

“Watch out sir!” Stone said, quickly pulling Robotnik out of the way as pieces of metal started flying towards them.

Luckily this was the last one that came their way, and it seemed like they were all gone. 

“You alright doctor?” Stone asked, still holding Robotnik’s arm.

“I’m unscathed, so yes,” Robotnik answered, “but I don’t get it, they shouldn’t have done that!” He exclaimed, pulling away from Stone and walking around the field, investigating what was left of the fallen bots. 

“I’m going to check the damage done to the helicopter,” Stone stated. He doubted it’d be able to take them anywhere, but maybe the radio was still intact. “Be careful with those, they might still be dangerous!”

Robotnik took a look at one of the bots -it was in pieces- he’d have to analyze the data in his gloves from the controls to find out what happened. He heard his assistant’s warning and scoffed, “Do you think I’m stupid, Agent Stone?” He asked as he walked back to the helicopter, he saw said agent inside, trying to work the radio. From the look on his face, it seemed like it wasn’t working. 

“What was that Doctor?” He asked as he stepped out of the helicopter. 

“I’m not stupid Agent, I know how dangerous my machines can be,” Robotnik repeated. 

“I don’t think you’re stupid, Doctor!” It was quite the opposite, “I know how brilliant you are, I was just… concerned.”

“You are so human sometimes it hurts,” the doctor complained, “you should stop worrying about me so much and focus more on doing things like calling for a pickup so we can get back to the lab and figure out what went wrong here.”

“About that… the radio is busted and there’s no cell reception out here,” Stone explained, “so unless you have another way to contact someone, we might have to start going through the woods to find a road or town or something.”

“Fantastic!” Robotnik exclaimed sarcastically, “because my badniks being destroyed just wasn’t enough! Now we must trek through these disgusting woods with no map and no robots!” 

Stone sighed, “If you want you can just wait here. I’ll get out and then come back with a ride,” he offered, but was quickly refused.

“No, no, I will come with you,” Robtonik stated, “it’ll be more efficient if we go together.” 

Stone tried to hide his smile as they started off towards the woods. He honestly liked being around the doctor, even if he was probably going to complain until they got back to the lab. 

-

They had been walking for a few hours when Stone was starting to wish he had been more insistent on the doctor staying in the field. He had complained non-stop the entire time about every little thing, from the smells of animals to the bugs buzzing around to the ground being too wet.

“You didn’t have to come sir. You could’ve stayed with the helicopter,” Stone reminded him. He didn’t like being lost deep in the forest either, but he wasn’t complaining about it. 

“And send you off by yourself into a forest filled with who knows what with no means of communication? What kind of genius would do something that dumb?”

“You know,” Stone said, letting a small smile across his lips, “when you say it like that, it almost sounds like you came because you were worried about me or something.”

Robotnik stopped in his tracks, and Stone stopped a few steps later. “Sir?”

“Pin yourself against one of the trees,” the doctor ordered. 

Stone knew he’d get a reaction like this when he said that, but did anyway. He found a tree that didn’t appear to be covered in too many bugs, placed his hand on his chest and pushed himself against it. Robotnik stepped in front of him and began his rant.

“I did not come into these miserable woods because I was ‘worried’ about your wellbeing. I do not care about that, I never have and I never will worry about you! I came because I did not want to have to sit around and wait for you to find your way to some phone, call for help, then come all the way back, I do not have time for all of that. I came to make sure you didn’t waste any time, not because I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you or something stupid like that. Do you understand, Agent?”

“Yes sir, Doctor,” Stone responded. He liked to think that, deep down, the doctor did care about him, even just a little. But if he were being honest with himself, it was probably just wishful thinking.

-

They only walked for a few more minutes after that. The doctor had stopped complaining- actually he had stopped talking all together, and Stone didn’t have anything to say either.

It was almost too quiet, and it almost made Stone miss Robotnik’s complaints. Almost. 

That was, until Robotnik stopped once more, “It’s getting late,” he stated, “it would be best for us to find shelter now and continue on in the morning.”

Stone let out a quiet sigh of relief. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was tired. “I think I saw a small cave not too far back, would that work?” 

“It’ll have to, not much other choice,” Robotnik sighed, turning around, “while we make our way there, start gathering wood for a fire, we might wind up needing it.”

-

It didn’t take the men too long to reach the cave. Stone dropped the wood he gathered by the entrance and pulled the gun out of the holster on his hip before going in to make sure it was empty. Luckily it was, and he came back out to find Robotnik had already started arranging the wood for the fire. 

“I’m going to see if I can find anything edible around here,” Stone said, placing the gun he was holding next to Robtonik and taking out the one from his ankle holster, “in case anything happens.”

Robotnik glanced at the gun, then looked back at the wood, “Don’t take too long.”

“I won't” 

-

Stone wandered through the woods, making sure to keep track of all his movement and directions so he could make it back to Robotnik without getting lost, once he found something they could eat. 

His search was interrupted by the sound of footsteps somewhere around him, but he couldn't see what, or who, was making them. He raised his weapon and looked around. 

“Who’s there?” He called out into the trees, “show yourself.”

Hopefully it was just an animal. There shouldn’t be anyone living out here, but that doesn’t mean it was impossible. 

The agent heard a twig break behind him and quickly turned around, to find the perpetrator was- a dog? Stone lowered his weapon, but was still on guard. It was pretty big, and it seemed too well kept to be a stray, let alone live out in the woods. 

“Hey buddy,” he said, “you got an owner around here?” He knew the dog couldn’t answer, and probably didn’t even understand him, but it felt wrong not to ask. Then he noticed the collar around the dog’s neck, so it did have an owner. Did they live in the woods or did they come here for some other reason. This place wasn’t supposed to have any hunters or hikers.

Stone slowly approached the dog, it just sat down, didn’t run away or approach. It must be really friendly. He squatted down in front of it, taking a look at the collar. 

“No address or phone number?” He said to himself, that was weird, “just a name… Max?” 

Then the dog stood up and started barking, so Stone stood up and took a step back, “Woah, something wrong Max?” 

He didn’t hear the man behind him until he had already swung the bat.

-

It had been a while since Agent Stone left their little camp. Robotnik was sitting by the fire. ‘It shouldn’t be taking this long,’ he thought, ‘and if it was he should’ve at least came back to check in!’

Not that he was worried about him or anything.

He probably got lost, that was all. Stone was incompetent like that.

Except he wasn’t, he was extremely competent and Robotnik knew it. He couldn’t compare to the doctor’s intelligence but he was still smart, he wouldn’t just get lost! Something must have happened, but what?

Maybe he fell or got stuck somewhere, in which case he’ll probably be able to get out on his own fine and be back any minute! Unless he was attacked by some kind of wild animal… but he has his gun with him! Unless he dropped it somehow… and was now trapped somewhere, being or having been attacked… all alone in the woods… and Robotnik was just sitting there-

Robotnik shot up from where he was sitting, staring into the direction where Stone left, or at least what he thought was the direction he left in, he wasn’t watching when Stone left. And now because of that he could be-

The doctor stopped and took a deep breath. He was spiraling, and thinking irrationally. Agent Stone was probably fine, and would be back any second now! It hasn’t really been that long… right?

He sat back down. The fire had gone down quite a bit. 

Really, how could something like that even happen, especially to someone as skilled as Agent Stone? So then why wasn’t he back?

Perhaps he managed to find a way out! But then, wouldn’t he have come back? Unless he meant to abandon Robotnik in the woods.

He wouldn’t do that, would he? If he was going to this would be the perfect time… they’re completely alone… and after the malfunction-  
What if he caused it? What if he somehow tampered with the badniks so they’d be stranded here? And he was pretty insistent on him staying at the helicopter.

Robotnik lifted his legs to his chest and placed his head on his knees, it’s not like anyone could catch him moping here.

He knew it was inevitable, Stone leaving him. He had just hoped it wouldn’t happen like this. He knew he wasn’t a good person, and Stone was too good for him, he’d abandon him someday, everyone did, he always knew that. 

He had hoped Stone wouldn’t try to kill or leave him for dead when he ran out of the patience to put up with him, but it’s not like he didn’t deserve it.

He had hoped it wouldn’t hurt when it happened, if he pretended not to care about Stone, maybe then he wouldn’t care when he left. 

So much for that plan.

The fire had burned out by now, all that was left were the embers, which the doctor then smothered with dirt. 

His sadness turned to anger.  
Who was Agent Stone to leave him, the brilliant Doctor Ivo Robotnik, for dead? 

Robotnik picked up the gun the agent left for him. He was going to get the hell out of the damn woods.

“If I don’t find you laying in a ditch somewhere in these woods, Agent Stone, I’m going to make you wish I had.”

-

Stone’s head throbbed as he woke up. He heard a voice somewhere in the room with him.

“Max! Get away from that guy! He’s dangerous!” 

Stone tried to remember what had happened and where he was. He opened his eyes, it wasn’t too bright, but it was definitely brighter than the woods outside.

He noticed a few things right away; one, he was in what looked to be some kind of cabin, and it was full of stuff. No technology was visible besides a radio, but there were plenty of canned foods and weapons. Seems like whoever was here expected to be here for a while. Two, he was on the floor, and his hands were tied up behind his back. It felt like a rope, and they were tied to the leg of a pretty heavy table. He could probably move it slightly if he needed to, but it wouldn’t be too helpful right now. Three, there was a dog sitting right next to him, just staring at him. It looked like the dog from earlier-

Oh, now he remembered.

Stone sat up, having to maneuver his hands around the leg of the table to do so. 

The voice he heard probably belonged to the man across the room from him, who just came back from what appeared to be his bedroom. He looked over to the agent, noticing he was awake, and freaked out. 

“Max! What did I just say? Get the hell away from him!” He ordered, going over to his collection of weapons and picking up a shotgun. 

“Where are we?” Stone asked, though he could guess they were probably still in the woods. This man probably lived here, and most likely had been living here for a while now.

“You know exactly where you are! Now it’s my turn to ask the questions!” The man shouted. 

‘What a helpful answer,’ Stone thought, but he knew not to say something like that aloud to the likely unstable man pointing a gun at him, so he settled for just responding with, “Okay.”

“How many other agents are with you?” 

“How do you know I’m an agent?” 

“Because what else would you be? You’re clearly a government agent sent to take me out!”

Now Stone understood. It only took that one answer for everything to make sense. 

“I do work for the government yes but I’m not here to ‘take you out,’” Stone attempted to explain, though he knew the chances of him being believed were slim. 

“Then why are you here?” The man asked.

“That’s classified.” Stone answered. There was no way he’d believe that answer, but he couldn’t tell him what he was really doing here. Plus, if he could he’d want to avoid telling this man about Robotnik. If this man didn’t know Robotnik was in the woods, he would be in much less danger. 

Robotnik is extremely intelligent, and he’s not unarmed, but Stone knows he's not very skilled with a gun, or any form of self defense besides the basics. Not that Stone thinks he can’t handle himself, he just doesn’t want it to come down to that. 

“Bullshit!” The man shouted, scaring his dog more than Stone. The dog got up and moved closer to Stone, placing its head onto his lap. 

“Well your dog seems to like me?” Stone said, hopefully this man would at least trust his dog’s judgement.

“This is why I didn’t want him near you!” He shouted, “you implanted a mind control chip into his brain!” 

Stone couldn’t answer for a second. 

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb with me! I know that’s what you do to police dogs!” The man yelled, “and even normal dogs who don’t obey you!” 

“I didn’t- even if I could, when would I have had the chance to do that?” 

The man didn’t have an answer for that. He just took one hand off his gun and carefully approached the agent, grabbing the dog’s collar and dragging the whining pup away to his bedroom.

He didn’t come right out, it sounded like he was yelling at the poor thing. 

This gave Stone the opportunity he needed. He could see his gun on a table next to the front door, how convenient.

He couldn’t risk dragging the table, it’d make too much noise. He turned around as much as he could, trying to get a look at the table’s leg. It was pretty scratched up, probably the work of that dog. The ropes weren’t in the best shape either. He could probably rip them off just by scratching them against the very table leg they were tied to.

He started doing that, turning back around and trying to be more subtle about it when he noticed the man come back out from the bedroom.

He pointed his gun right back at Stone, “How many more are coming?”

“That all depends on whether you shoot me or not,” Stone answered- technically, it was true. 

“How many are-“ the man tried to ask, but was cut off by his dog barking in the other room, “dammit!” 

As he stormed back into the room to yell at the poor dog again, Stone continued scratching the ropes. Once they were worn thin enough, he pulled his arms apart and snapped the rope. 

As soon as he was free, he bolted towards the door and grabbed his gun.  
He needed to make sure the man didn’t follow him, if he did that’d make it a lot more difficult to get out of the woods, and it could put Robotnik in danger. 

He moved quietly towards the bedroom door, standing next to it on the side where the door would be between him and the man once he opened it. 

Once the man was done he opened the door and stepped back out. He realized quickly that the agent was no longer tied to the table. 

He started running towards the door, thinking he left. He opened the door, and Stone stepped forward, his gun raised, ready to fire.

“Don’t move!”

The man didn’t listen, he turned around- but was shot before he could even raise his weapon. 

-

Robotnik wasn’t sure how long he’d been searching the woods before he heard the sound of a gunshot.

His first thought was Agent Stone. Did he fire that? He must have! Who else could’ve!

He ran in the direction of the shot, until he spotted a cabin. 

There wasn’t supposed to be anyone living out here. Yet there was a cabin, so it was possible someone was. Which would mean that someone else could have fired that shot!

The door was wide open, and he could see someone on the ground on the other side of it.

It wasn’t Stone. 

Robotnik ran up to the house, and stopped in the doorway. There, across the room, was Agent Stone. He was alive, and he didn’t abandon him.

“There you are Stone!” The doctor exclaimed, “do you know how long you were gone?” 

The agent looked up at him, away from the body on the floor, his expression immediately changing from dead serious to relieved, with some ‘happy to see you’ mixed in. 

“No sir, I’m sorry, I was knocked out.”

“Well it was a while!” Robotnik put up an angry facade, but really was relieved. Stone didn’t abandon him or get killed! 

“I’m sorry I made you worry, are you alright?” Stone asked, putting his gun back into the holster on his hip. 

“Are you really that stupid Stone?”

“Excuse me?” He thought he was gonna get another lecture on how Robotnik didn’t care enough to worry about him, but instead...

“You just got kidnapped, and you’re asking me if I’m okay?”

“I'm sorry-“

“Stop apologizing, you idiot!” Robotnik interrupted, stepping over the body and into the house. “Are you injured?” 

“I got hit pretty hard on the head, but besides that I’m fine,” Stone admitted.

“Well, we should get you some medical attention then,” Robotnik stated, “did this guy own a map or something?”

“I didn’t see one, I’ll go check the bedroom.”

“Alright,” Robotnik watched as Stone entered what he assumed was the bedroom. 

He decided to look around this room, just Incase. There was a lot of food and weapons here. Someone living off the grid; no technology, food supply to last years, and weapons to fend off who knows what. Robotnik had an assumption of what kind of person he was.

Stone exited the bedroom with a map in one hand and a leash in the other.

“Stone, what is that?”

“A map, sir!”

“No, on the leash.”

“Oh!” Stone looked down at the dog, who didn’t seem to have any objections to being handled by the agent, “he belonged to that man, and it wouldn’t be right to just leave him here all alone.”

“If you think you can bring it through the woods with us, fine,” Robtonik sighed, “let me see the map.”

-

It took them another hour and a half of walking before they finally reached a small town near the edge of the woods. By the time they had, the sun was starting to rise.

Stone gave the dog’s leash to Robotnik to hold while he went into a gas station to buy them something to eat, then gave the food to Robotnik while he called for a pickup.

Turns out, the dog didn’t belong to the man in the woods. He stole it from his ex-girlfriend, who was so ecstatic that the men found her dog, she didn’t even bother to ask what happened to her ex, though odds are she had a guess.

Stone and Robotnik found a bench and sat down to eat while they waited for their ride to arrive.

“This food is terrible,” Robotnik groaned.

“Well it’s from a gas station, how good did you expect it to be?”

Robotnik just glared at him before looking away and continuing to eat. The food was terrible, but he was really hungry from being in the woods all night. 

They finished eating and Stone took their trash to a nearby garage can. 

“Thank you, by the way,” he said as he returned to the bench.

“For what?” Robotnik asked, what had he done worth thanking? He got them lost in the woods, he just sat around while Stone was having a gun waved in his face by some crazy person, and he didn’t even help take out the garbage! 

“Coming to help me. Even though I already had the situation handled, I was glad you came.” Stone answered, giving Robotnik one of those stupid smiled that he, and he would never admit this, loved to see. 

“It really wasn’t that big of a deal,” Robtonik rolled his eyes, trying to brush it off. 

“Well, I appreciated it.”


End file.
